Controlled
by ghostkidc
Summary: Jack invented the Fenton controller which makes the user able to controll any ghost they desire, what happens when Vlad gets his hands on it.
1. getting controlled

"Danny," shouted Jazz, "come down to the basement mom and dad made another invention and they want you to see it."

"How lame is it this time?" Danny asked with little concern.

"I don't know but there saying it's dangerous." They went downstairs and there parents were holding a little device that said Fenton controller.

"Kids this is the Fenton controller it lets you have full controll over any ghost you desire. I'm going to use it on the ghostboy to make him get out of our town." Jack said.

"Is there any way to turn the ghost back to normal?" Jazz asked.

"The only way to do that is the person who put the ghost on controll presses the off button it whould ethier get the ghost out of controll or kill it instantly." Maddie explained.

"Well that's nice to know." Danny said.

"Here's even better news we heard the Wisconsin ghost was seen fling around here today. If were lucky we can use it on him to see if he knows where the ghostkid is." Jack said happily.

"Once again that's nice to know but I got to get to school before I'm late again." Danny said rushing out of the house. When he got out he found his bitter arch enemy outside waiting for him. Danny turned ghost quickly.

"What do you want now, Vlad?" Danny said.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Vlad questioned.

"My best guess is you want the Fenton controller so you can finally have me as your son."

"Wow, did your I.Q finally go up?"

With that Danny came up to him fireing ecto blasts. Vlad easily dodged them all and grabbed Danny's neck.

"How many times have you tried the same attack on me." Danny asked.

"Your right it is about time I try something new." Vlad opened his mouth and let out a ghostly wail. Making Danny fly toward a building and crash.

Danny got up. "How do you know that attack?" Danny asked confused.

"Last time we battled I watched you carefully when you used it and I found time to practice it myself." Vlad chuckled.

Danny was too tired to move. Vlad got out the Fenton controller and fired it on Danny. He stayed on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. His eyes turned from green to red.

"Is there anything you want me to do father?" Danny asked with no emotion at all. Vlad couldn't help himself and started to laugh he had finally gotten one of the three things he wanted in his life.


	2. sam and tucker come in

"Daniel now that you mention it how about we go home." Vlad said.

At that moment Sam and Tucker came looking for Danny.

"Danny we've been looking for you every where." Tucker said.

"Yeah why aren't you at school?" Sam asked. Then Sam and Tucker noticed Vlad.

"Hey Danny what are you doing with Vlad?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going with him to our house." Danny said.

"What are you talking about your already at your house?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not my house is in Wisconsin with my father, Vlad." Danny said.

"What?!?" Sam and Tucker both shouted at the same time.

"Vlad isn't your father Jack Fenton is." Sam said.

"Your wrong both of you I live with my father in Wisconsin it's been like that for 14 years." Danny said leaving with Vlad.

"Sam do you think that was really Danny?" Tucker asked sadly.

"I don't know any more Tucker." Sam said as they walked to school.

Danny and Vlad got Vlad's castle after a long flight.

"Is there any thing I can do for you now father?" Danny asked.

"No, not now son. Just go in your room which is any where in the castle you want and take a break." Vlad said.

Danny flew out of the room.

"Well now that I have Daniel I can work on the next step of my plan. The world bowing down to me."

"Hey Sam do think that was Danny?" Tucker asked.

"For the 10 time I don't know!" Sam said.

"But do you think that Danny would do that I mean I thought he hated Vlad?"

"I thought that to but I guess he doesn't." Sam said.

"Well may be that wasn't Danny."

"What are you talking about of course that was Danny you saw him just as good as I did."

"Well what if Vlad did something to him?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but he had to have done something."

"Lets just not bring it up." Sam said sadly.

"Ohh no. I just thought of something we have a problem. How are we going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that Danny is at Vlad's?" Tucker asked.

"Okay just remeber to pick the right time to tell them." Sam said. They knocked on the door, Jack opened it. "Umm Mr. Fenton we have something to tell you." Sam started nervously.

"Sure but first I want to introduce you to the Fenton controller. It makes you be able to controll any ghost no matter how strong. All you have to do is tell the machine what you want the ghost to do, and blast it with the machine and it will do it." Jack said loudly.

Sam and Tucker just stood there in shock now they knew what had happened to Danny. Jazz came down from the stairs after hearing her father.

"Hey Sam do you know where Danny is I haven't seen him since this morning." Jazz said.

"Yeah I haven't saw him since then too." Jack added.

"Well he's... He's at my house, yeah he's going to spend the night if you don't mind." Sam said.

"But I thought your parents didn't like us?" Jack said confused.

"They do but uhh... There going out tonight to some rich hotel so we have the house to ourselves." Sam said.

"Unsupervised?" Jack asked.

"No, my grandma will be there, and she won't mind if Danny's there." Sam said happy that was over.

"Well nice seeing you, bye." Tucker said leaving with Sam.

"I'm glad that's over." Sam said.

"I am to, but how are we going to get to Wisconsin without our parents knowing?" Tucker asked.

"I think I have an idea but it's risky."


	3. plans

"The plan is that I tell my parents that I'm sleeping at your house, and you tell your parents that your sleeping at my house. Then when the Fentons are sleeping we sneak in with the fenton lipstick and take the Spector Speeder and head for Wisconsin." Sam said.

"Your right it's a good idea but it's risky." Tucker said.

"I know but it's the only way to get there." Sam said.

"But what are we going to do when we get there Danny won't listen to us?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Okay I've finally got it, Vlad said talking to himself, I'll send Daniel to get the Fenton controller. Then he'll meet me in the Ghost Zone and give me the controller that I accidently left behind. So I can charge it in my machine so that it will hit everyone, and they will have a new ruler ME! Daniel!"

Danny came down immediatly in front of Vlad. "I want you to go to Fentonworks and pick up the Fenton controller and meet me back in the Ghost Zone." Vlad commanded. Danny nodded and flew out of the room.

"Okay my parents let me." Sam said.

"Yeah mine too." Tucker said.

"Next we get inside." She pulled out the fenton lipstick blasted the door down as quietly as possible. "Hurry before they wake up." Sam said quickly going downstairs to get the Spector Speeder. When they turned on the lights they found... Guess Who?


	4. reunion

"Danny what are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised.

"Just picking something up, he said getting the Fenton controller, and now leaving."

"Wait Danny why are you here getting the Fenton controller?" Tucker asked.

"None of your buisness I've got to go before father figures out I'm late." Danny said getting closer to the portal.

"Danny stop he's not your father." Sam said.

"Yeah Jack is." Tucker added.

"You mean the idiot he's no father of mine." Danny said leaving through the portal.

"Come on we have to follow him." Sam said rushing into the Spector Speeder. They got in and followed Danny into the Ghost Zone. Danny saw them behind him and fired an ecto beam. They dodged out of the way.

"Danny we are only tring to help you." Tucker shouted.

"I don't need any help." Danny said fling faster.

"Make this thing fly faster." Sam said.

"This is as fast as it can go." Tucker said.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing to two figures standing side by side each other, one was bigger than the other.


	5. back to normal

They drove closer and they found Danny beside Vlad with Vlad holding the Fenton controller.

"A bit too late children," Vlad said, "it's nice seeing you before you end up like Daniel."

"Your not going to get away with this, Vlad." Sam said.

"Well we'll see. I guess it's time to leave, the machine should be done charging." Vlad said fling off. Sam wasn't about to let Vlad go off like that. She pressed the fire button and shot a ecto beam at Vlad making him fly backwards.

"Take that you fruitloop." Sam shouted. Vlad flew up and shot his own ecto beam at Sam. She dodged easily. Sam started firing ecto beams madly. Vlad split into 4 and dodged all the beams. After a few minutes of dodgeing Vlad sent one of them inside the Spector Speeder and knocked Sam and Tucker out. He picked them up and handed them to Danny.

Put them and the Spector Speeder back where they belong and meet me at the castle when your done. Vlad said leaving. Danny flew out of the Ghost Zone and put Tucker back home.

"Where am I?" Sam asked sleeply.

"Your going home." Danny said.

"Danny, you have to listen to me." Sam said

"Why should I?" Danny said getting irritated.

"Because, we use to be best friends, don't you remeber?" Sam asked.

"No, because we never were." Danny said.

"Yes, we were it's all thinks to the Fenton controller Vlad's controlling you to do what he wants." Sam told him.

"No, he isn't I'm doing this because I want to, no ones controlling me." Danny said stubbornly.

"I'm tring to help you because I know you don't want to become what your becoming. You have a choice fight for it." Sam said.

"I... I." Danny started to say but stopped. His eyes turned back to green. "Sam?" He asked.

"Danny are you back?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about I never left?" Danny said.

"Yes, you did Vlad got the Fenton controller and got you to be his son. Now he's got it to controll the world." Sam explained.

"He did? Wow, the machine really works I had no clue." Sam glared at him. "I'll take care of Vlad right after I put you back home." Danny said.

"No way I want to come with you." Sam said.

"You can't it's too dangerous." Danny said.

"I'll be fine." Sam assured him.

"No, you won't and I'm already at your house." He said going in and putting Sam in her room. "See ya." Danny said leaving.

"I've got to find some way to get there?" Sam said talking to herself. Danny flew to Vlad's castle.

"Finally your here, Daniel. I was just about to hook up the machine." Vlad got the controller and was about to put it in the machine, but Danny fired him with an ecto beam knocking the controller away.

"Why did you do that your under my controll!?" Vlad said.

"Not any more fruitloop." Vlad started to head for the controller but Danny tackled him down. "There's no way I'm going to let you get to the controller." Vlad pushed Danny off.

"You don't have to I'll get it myself." Vlad said getting to the controller. He only got half way there untill Danny shot him with an ecto beam. They kept on fighting so hard they didn't even notice Sam get out of the Ghost Zone through the Spector Speeder. Vlad at that time had Danny pinned to the ground.

"Let go of me." Danny said under his breath. He shot some little ecto beams at Vlads arms untill he let go. Danny punched Vlad into the wall. "Sam what are you doing here?" Danny asked concerned.

"What does it look like I'm tring to help." She answered.

"Then try to turn the mach..." He was cut off with Vlad attacking him to the ground. "Off." Danny said weakly. Sam ran to the machine but Vlad flew in front of her

"Exactly where do you think your going?" Vlad asked.

Danny got up and fired a quick beam at Vlad knocking him to the wall. Sam hurried to the machine and opened it. There was a red and blue wire hanging out. "I hope I'm right." She said cutting the red wire.


	6. happy endings?

And she was right. Shutting down in five.

Four.

Three. Danny grabbed Sam.

Two.

One.

Zero. Danny made it out of the castle leaving Vlad in. "It's to bad Vlad didn't get out." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah what a shame." Sam said. Sam then noticed that Danny looked exhausted. "Don't you think we should rest a bit before we get home?"

"No, I'm fine it shouldn't take too long." Sam knew he was lying they were like several miles from there home. They flew on a little longer untill Danny started to moan quietly. Sam noticed that his chest and arms both had bruises.

"You sure we shouldn't stop I won't mind."

"We're almost there and I can rest at your house if I have to."

"If you say so." They finally got to Amity Park. Danny was breathing heavy and almost to touch the ground. He made it to Sam's house and changed back to normal.

"I told your parents that you were spending the night at my house so if you want to go to sleep you can."

"Thanks." Danny said falling asleep on the floor.

"I wonder how he's going to explain the Spector Speeder and bruises." Sam said before going to sleep.

Sam woke up and saw Danny still asleep. She looked at her clock surprised to see it was midday. "I wonder what time it was when we went to sleep?" She heard a yawn and Danny woke up and streched.

"What time is it?" He murmered.

"Midday."

"I better head home and hear my parents think the ghostkid stole the Spector Speeder." He said changing into Danny Phantom. "Thanks Sam for helping me out last night."

"No, problem Danny. I mean what are friends for?" Danny left flew toward his house. When he got there his parents were waiting for him.

"Danny, you would never believe what happened to us when we were sleeping." Maddie said.

"Yeah the ghostboy broke our door and left with the Spector Speeder and Fenton controller." Jack said sadly. "Right when I was about to try it out."

"That's why we are going to work extra hard to track him down and tear him apart molecule by molecule." Maddie said.

"You sure because I would have never guessed he'd do that you sure it wasn't another ghost?" Danny asked.

"We're positive we checked the table where the controller is and found his fingerprints." Maddie said.

"Well I'd better finish my homework." Danny said going upstairs. When he got up there he found Jazz waiting for him.

"What did you really do yesterday?" She asked.

Danny explained everything that had happened to him.

"You must have had a hard time, you have a lot bruises on your arm." Jazz said.

"That's from the fight with Vlad." Danny said looking at them. "I'm just glad that nightmare is finally over."

Vlad dug out of his castle. "Daniel, I will get my revenge!"


End file.
